Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle dispatch system, and particularly relates to a dispatch system for autonomous vehicles.
Description of Related Art
Along with increasing research on intelligent/unmanned vehicles in recent years, researches and techniques of unmanned/autonomous intelligent vehicles are quickly developed. To really drive the autonomous vehicles on the road is no longer unreachable. Under the existing technique, many related techniques, for example, a sensing technique, an object identification technique and a positioning technique have been developed to an extent that basically satisfies the demand of the autonomous vehicles.
In a currently developed dispatch system of the autonomous vehicles, how to integrally schedule the autonomous vehicles at various places, and assign a usage of each of the autonomous vehicles for setting a predetermined driving route of each of the autonomous vehicles have become main problems faced in development of the dispatch system.